The Cursed Bastard
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: AU Arthur is 'cursed', he also likes Lovino Vargas... Lovino is scared of him... How can England prove he's not going to hurt Lovino?   One Shot RomanoxEngland EnglandxRomano Rate T because of Lovi


Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N:Another One-shot for a rare couple that gets no complete love.

UPDATED 8/15/11: A/N: Thank-you to **xXxSoulKeeperxXx**; who found a Italian Translation error and told me about it. Once again I use google Translator for all languages (Even English sometimes='D), but I will always fix the mistakes if you tell me that they're there. I hate butchering languages more than I already do with English (Sorry mommy England~) and I am far more than happy to fix any mistake from grammar to spelling to me just being stupid just tell me. Thank-you for your time and please enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Yo! 'Tonio! What's Awesome!"<p>

I glowered seeing the 'Prussian' Bastard. I rolled my eyes… he was a fucking Potato just like his brother.

But I liked that Tomato Bastard… so, I had to deal with his perverted friends—EVERY FUCKING DAY! You must feel the pain right now… it sucks ass!

I stared out the classroom window as the two idiots talked about shit I didn't care about. Why was our turn to stay after school and 'clean'… I could be in bed having a good, long siesta.

"Hey~! LOVI~~~!"

I glanced at the two morons. "What?" I asked not truly caring what they wanted.

"We asked you a question… jeez you're so NOT awesome!"

I looked the Prussian Bastard in the eyes. "Well, that makes two of us, Potato Bastard Number two!"

I watched as Tomato Bastard held the Albino Freak away from me and in calm voice asked, "Lovi~, have you ever opened you locker and found a love note?"

"Che Cazzo?" I asked confused as fuck. What did that have to do with anything?

The Bastard got my attention finally, so I waited for him to explain. "We were just wondering since Gil~ just got a love confession… and I get them a lot… so, does Franny~… and…"

"That's stupid." I heard myself mutter. If someone like another they should have the balls to tell them in person.

"I'm guessing Mr. NOT Awesome never got a love confession before." The Albino Freak laughed.

I said nothing to fight that statement. It was true I never got a fucking love confession before, but I didn't fucking want one. It was just a piece of paper with the words 'I like you' on them. What did it matter?

"Hey, Hey, Don't be mean Gil! My little Lovi will get one soon…. He just needs to talk to people a bit more." The Tomato Bastard said trying to defend me. I didn't need his fucking help with this!

"Sure~ and maybe a bar of soap with him at all times to wash that dirty mouth of his~ and also—"

"What the Bloody Hell is going on here?" The three of us turned to see the 'cursed' Bastard. It was said that if you looked at him in a way he didn't like he'd curse you. N-not that I fucking believed that!

…

But I completely refuse to look him in the eyes; just in case.

"Aren't you three supposed to be cleaning?" The 'Cursed' Bastard asked in a gruff voice.

"Mon Ami~! Please don't be so rude… 'Tonio and Gil were just about to go and start cleaning the gym, right~?" The biggest perv and Tomato Bastard's closest friend said walking into the room as well.

I glanced at the Tomato Bastard; he didn't believe the rumors and really he hated the 'Cursed' Bastard as well. I didn't know the complete story behind his hate, and really I didn't think it fucking mattered. It was his choice; it wouldn't be my fault if he got cursed.

"Yeah… me and 'Tonio were just about to go there… right?"

"I don't give a fuck! Let's just leave!" I watched as Tomato Bastard and Prussian Bastard ran out of the room. "COME ON LOVI~!"

I rolled my eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK? JUST GO! I'M GOING HOME, DAMMIT!" I screamed back to the Tomato Bastard. Like hell I was staying here any longer.

I froze feeling the 'Curse' Bastard's eyes on my face. F-fuck, I just said I was going to leave when he was in the room… Was I really that stupid?

Just look at the ground… as long as you don't piss him off anymore it should be fine. He should just leave…

"…Lovino Vargas, right?" The Curse Bastard said softer than usual. Ah! Fuck he was going to curse me wasn't he? "I have something to give—"

"I-I-I-I-I… H-Have to go!" I muttered before quickly running off.

* * *

><p>The English man froze watching how the Italian shook and tears came to his eyes just because he looked at him. And when he spoke, the Italian grew more scared. The English man went to his back pocket to get the love confession the French man said to give to the Italian in person.<p>

The English man knew it was the wrong way to go through things, but he just trusted the French Pervert… because he was able to get closer to the Italian than he would ever be able too.

"….Well~ that didn't work as planned. Oh well, maybe next time~!"

"WHO SAID THERE WOULD BE A BLOODY NEXT TIME! I'M NEVER GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN YOU FROG-FACED-PERVERT!" The English man screamed appalled at the French man's calm attitude to the whole scene in front of him.

The English man already knew what would happen if he kept trying. He knew far too well. Suddenly the card in his back pants pocket felt like it held ten pounds in weight.

Maybe the whole 'cursed' rumor wasn't that far off… Maybe it was better this way. Then no one could hurt the fiery Italian because he hung out with him or they knew the English man had feelings for him. Yes, it had to be better like this….

…

…Yet the English man's heart felt like it was being ripped into little pieces in front of him… but that was something he could help, no matter how hard he tried. He would always be 'cursed' to the people he cared about… that was the only truth that seemed to show itself to the English man.

He was going to be 'cursed' for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Damn… I hate when I'm one of the last people leaving the fucking school. It's like walking in a ghost zone. Maybe I overreacted back there…<p>

Hell no! That Bastard was going to curse me!

…

Yet I didn't know for sure… D-dammit! I AM NOT… REPEAT NOT FEELING BAD FOR THAT CURSED BASTARD!

….but maybe I shouldn't have ran away like that…

"Hey! Cutie~!"

Huh? I looked up to see two older guys in front of me. "….?" Upper Classmen? What were they still doing here?

"What are you doing walking all alone like that? Don't you know it's dangerous?" One said a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Yeah, someone bigger than you could take advantage of that small body of yours." The other said.

Now, I wasn't a complete moron. I knew fighting back and getting pissed at the two bastards wouldn't help my situation in the slightest. Hell, it might make it worse. I needed to stay calm.

"Are… you implying that you would take advantage of me… even when we are on school grounds in broad daylight? You really can't be that fucking stupid—" I said knowing that would probably get them to back off.

Or at least it should.

"Ack!" I gasped when the taller of the two bastard took my arm in his tight grip.

"You're right… maybe we should take you somewhere no one can find us."

Damn! "LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I screamed fighting back with my free hand.

"DAMN BITCH!"

I caught my breath when my other hand was taken as well. The bastard I happen to punch raised his hand. I closed my eyes knowing I was fucking screwed. "C-chigi…"

"Huh?" I opened my left eye a little feeling my wrists being freed. The sight before me was a real shocker.

"Now, now that is definitely not very gentleman like…" The Curse Bastard said holding the fist that should be on my face right now. He was even smiling a little. "…attacking someone who isn't prepared."

"You're one to talk! What about all the people you cursed! I bet they weren't prepared for that!"

I glanced at the Cursed Bastard's face to see this far off expression he had.

"Are you crazy! Now you're going to get cursed!" The smaller of the two said to the other.

"D-Damn! I-I didn't think about that!"

"God, you're so stupid!"

I started to ignore the two idiots as the Cursed Bastard seemed to think about something. W-what was going through his head?

"_I suggest you both leave now… and I may let you off with a warning._" I felt a shiver run down my spine at that smile the Curse Bastard had on his face; it didn't meet his eyes. And his voice held so much hatred it didn't seem human.

But… the two upper-class men ran off after the Curse Bastard said that.

….

Maybe I was wrong about him wanting to curse me.

He sighed before turning back to me. All his hatred gone from his face; he just seemed tired and annoyed now. "….next time can you be more careful?"

I shivered, but this time because I felt…. I felt a little guilty… F-fuck… I must have been a horrible person.

"Forget it… I know you're scared of me like everyone else… So, I'll just leave… Good-Bye Lovino Vargas." The Curse Bastard said starting to walk away.

…..

For some reason I couldn't just let him leave like that… Damn I'm going soft! "W-WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" I screamed and waited for him to turn back to look at me. I didn't know what I was going to say, but it came out like word puke. "I'm sorry about earlier… you can't be that much of a bastard if you took the risk of coming to my rescue and shit…"

For a moment the Curse Bastard seemed shock, but then I smile came to his face and it met his eyes. "Thank-you… It truly means a lot coming from you Lovino."

Maybe I did the right thing… He seemed happy, but he still walked away from me. Suddenly I realized I didn't even really know his name.

…I'll just ask him tomorrow….

* * *

><p>I hate morning… I really fucking hate them. I opened my locker going to get my first classes books, but a letter fell out.<p>

…

What the hell? I picked it up and looked it over…

_Dear Lovino Vargas,_

_(Crossed out)I know I am Cursed, but_

_I just wanted to say I liked you_

_Do you want to go out sometime… maybe for tea, unless you don't like tea them maybe coffee… _

_Bloody hell, I'm not good at these things, but… (Crossed out)  
><em>

_Want to be friends?_

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Kirkland _

_P.S. Thank-you for your kind words yesterday… I am sorry I am not brave enough to give you this in person._

I crumbled the note in my fist. D-Dammit…

I stomped into the upper-classmen's hallway. Ignoring all the catcalls and whispering and the 'Lovi~ what are you doing here?'

I only stopped when I was next to the Cursed Bastard. He looked up at me and then the note. "I understand if you are—"

"Shut-up!" I shouted louder than I probably should have. Since now everyone was staring at us. "The Answer is Yes, Dammit!"

The Curse Bastard gave me a smile, a "Thank-you.", and a…

….

A kiss on the forehead. W-what the…

Another kiss on each cheek. H-Huh….

Our eyes met and I was seriously scared. I-I knew what was next….b-but fuck… I never kissed… a-anyone before…. N-not that I couldn't it was just…

A kiss on the lips.

My eyes closed and I kissed in how I guess was suppose to be returning a kiss. Fuck I didn't know!

….

But it must have been good is that Gay-loving club came and started to take pictures… I'll deal with that shit later… I have a bigger problem…

I think I am gay… for a Cursed Bastard…

….

Eh? It could be worse…


End file.
